ShadowSpirit020/Characters
List of all my characters :) Royals * Akira Raiden, son of Raijin of Japanese Mythology (Roommate: Zain Reth King) * Braelyn Warbringer, daughter of a Valkyrie of Norse Mythology (Roommate: Brynhild Gandr) * Cascade de Mare, daughter of Neptune of Roman Mythology (Roommate: Jasper Rai) * Ivy Efiáltis, daughter of Phobetor of Greek Mythology (Roommate: Erin Discord) * Jasper Rai, daughter of the Raiju of Japanese Mythology (Roommate: Cascade de Mare) * Ragni Stormbringer, daughter of a Valkyrie of Norse Mythology (Roommate: Kari Battlebringer) * Rashidi Swift, son of Seshat of Egyptian Mythology (Roommate: Achilles Areios) * Silje Spearbringer, daughter of a Valkyrie of Norse Mythology (Roommate: Eira Lifebringer) * Topaz Wakiya, daughter of the Thunderbird of Native American Mythology (Roommate: Sigrid Frey) * Zain Reth King, son of Amun and Nekhbet of Egyptian Mythology (Roommate: Akira Raiden) Rebels * Malia Arya King, daughter of Amun and Wadjet of Egyptian Mythology (Roommate: Chione Kat) * Zhulan Yin, daughter of Guanyin of Chinese Mythology (Roommate: Xihua Wang) Roybels * Ayden Kīlauea, child of Pele from Hawaiian Mythology (Roommate: Moana Makamae) * Mirabella Lunari, daughter of Diana of Roman Mythology (Roommate: Suyin Han) * Seth Bomani, son of Sekhmet from Egyptian Mythology (Roommate: Bast Kat) * Sigrid Frey, daughter of Freyja from Norse Mythology (Roommate: Topaz Wakiya) Neutrals * Blaze Vulcan, daughter of Vulcan from Roman Mythology (Roommate: Marisol Helios) * Garnet Blackburn, son of the Phoenix from Greek Mythology (Roommate: Zane von Olympus) * Suyin Han, daughter of Han-Xiangzi from Chinese Mythology (Roommate: Mirabella Lunari) Next Generation Royals * Cara Stormbringer, daughter of Ragni Stormbringer and Unknown * Cleo Bomani, daughter of Seth Bomani and Sigrid Frey, next Sekhmet * Dusk Efiáltis, son of Ivy Efiáltis and Unknown, next Phobetor * Fia de Mare, daughter of Ayden Kīlauea and Cascade de Mare, next Neptune * Galatea Kīlauea, daughter of Ayden Kīlauea and Cascade de Mare, next Pele * Zelenia Lunari, daughter of Mirabella Lunari and Donor, next Diana * Nikolas Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Pyrrha Blackburn-Vulcan, daughter of Garnet Blackburn and Blaze Vulcan Rebels * Kai Zhāng-Han, son of Suyin Han and a Donor * Serena Rai-Claus, daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn Roybels None~ Neutral None~ Unknown * Arkyn Frey, son of Seth Bomani and Sigrid Frey * Dove Rai-Claus, youngest daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Valen Bomani-Frey, adoptive child of Seth Bomani and Sigrid Frey Ayden Kīlauea Pets Notes * Luna and Silje do not have children due to the both of them not being "parent" best. But they do play the role of "Aunties". * Each dragon is able to control the element based on the type of dragon they are. ** Fire dragons can control fire. ** Water dragons can control water ** Ice dragons can control ice, and sometimes snow. ** Earth dragons can control earth. ** Lightning dragons can control lightning ** Wind dragons can control wind. * It is rumored that Black Beauty is related to Raven Queen's dragon Nevermore, due to him also being able to change his size. ** It is later revealed that Black Beauty is related to Nevermore and he is her brother. Category:Subpages Category:ShadowSpirit020